


Selfie

by Kaiisan



Series: Moments With You [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Real World, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiisan/pseuds/Kaiisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP taking Person B’s phone. Person B finds it a few hours later and opens it to see hundreds of cute selfies and videos Person A left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site \o/ be gentle with me.

_Imagine Person A of your OTP taking Person B’s phone. Person B finds it a few hours later and opens it to see hundreds of cute selfies and videos Person A left._

* * *

  
He's never noticed before, but Zoro's phone is extremely impersonal.

  
True, the mosshead only really used it for letting people know where he was, since he got lost all the time, but other than phone numbers there isn't anything personal on his phone.

Sanji knows this because this morning, Zoro forgot his phone. He'd left for work in a hurry; totally not because Sanji tricked him into slow, sleepy morning sex. Not at all.

He unlocked the phone easily, since Zoro never bothered with a passcode. It was an older model of the iphone, but it still had a lot of the modern features. He snoops a little into the Marimo's texts, and laughs at all the nonsense messages from Luffy. He takes a look at the photo gallery and sees it empty. There are also no personal apps, like Facebook or Instagram.  
He opens the camera app, and takes a look at himself. He's mostly naked, though only down to his collar bones could be seen above the fluffy blanket he was under. His hair was still tousled from his morning activities, and he looks a little sleepy. Still, he gives the camera his best smile and takes a picture.

He looks at the picture afterwards and decides he likes it, so he makes it the Marimo's lock screen, and imagines Zoro's face the next time he goes to unlock his phone.

Eventually he gets up to shower, taking a devastatingly sexy selfie with Zoro's phone in the full length mirror afterwards, with droplets of water dripping down his body, his free hand in his hair and only a towel around his waist. He changes it to his contact picture, smirking evilly. As he gets dressed and eats breakfast he comes up with an idea on how to spend his day off: filling Zoro's phone with pictures. He goes to Luffy first, who's more than happy to help spam the camera app. They take several pictures together; of Luffy's face up close, of Sanji making lunch, of the food, of the two of them eating the food. Sanji made sure to delete all the blurry ones Luffy took. Ace came by for a little while, and they took pictures together too.  
Next, he went to see Usopp and Chopper. The two college students were conveniently free, and the pair of them posed with lots of silly faces and gestures for Sanji to take. The blonde took pictures with them too; his favourite being the selfie he took with Chopper on his lap, the younger boy making a heart shape with his hands happily while Sanji smiles at the boy's image on the phone, though when he checks the picture it looks like he's smiling at the camera. He likes it so much he sends it to himself and made it his lock screen picture, much to the delight of the boy. He makes it Zoro's phone background, so that he'll see it after unlocking his phone. He sets up pictures for their phone contacts, and Luffy and Ace's too. 

He finds Franky at his company with his brother Iceberg, and gets a few shots of the accentric, blue-haired man before he had to go back to work.

Brook he meets whilst heading to find Robin, and the three of them have tea together in a quiet cafe. He takes a photo of each of them to assign to their contact numbers, and a couple of the three of them together.

Nami, Vivi and Kaya were having and girl's day in at the latter's house, and though they weren't too pleased at being disturbed, they were happy to go along with Sanji's plan of filling Zoro's phone with pictures, so long as they were above the shoulders, so that it couldn't be seen that they were wearing slouchy pajamas. He took several photos of the girls, with the girls one-on-one with each of the girls, and sent himself his favourites from each before assigning contact pictures. He makes the girls a delicious treat before he goes.

Once he got home again, he texts a few of Zoro's friends - Johnny, Yosaku, Perona and some others - to send a photo to use as contact pictures, and once he recieved them he deleted the evidence of the conversations. 

He wastes time until Zoro comes home; taking selfies on the phone between making dinner and messing around.  
When his boyfriend does get home, he tosses the phone at him nonchalantly. He grunts his thanks and goes to unlock his phone when he sees the lock screen picture.

"When did you do this, love cook?" he tries to frown, but his gaze is soft as he takes in the details of Sanji looking sleepy and adorable.

"Today, your phone had nothing on it, thought I could make it a little more personal." Sanji shrugs, hiding his grin as he watches his boyfriend unlock his phone and see the phone background. 

He lets him look through the images for a while longer, then takes out his own phone and dials a number. He watches Zoro's face change from surprise, to flushing red as he stares at the image of Sanji on his phone.

"What the hell, shit-cook?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series I'm going to start from random prompts off Tumblr, please leave a comment if there's a prompt you'd like to see!


End file.
